Batman Chronicles:Talia Al Ghul
by arkell1
Summary: Bruce Wayne continues his studies at the Nanda Parbat monastery. Here he meets Rhs Al Ghul and his sexy daughter, Talia. Will Bruce capture Carolyn's killer. Plus a fight you thought you would never see; teacher against pupil. Will Talia choose Bruce?


Batman Chronicles :Talia Al Ghul

Batman created by Bob Kane

All other characters owned by DC Comics

Bruce Wayne is trying to follow in his father's footsteps if he was a Shaolin monk in a monastery. In the area where they keep the personal effects of the students. Bruce has his electronics. They are his cellular phones; one for Bruce Wayne and the other for his cover identities. and laptop computer. He is continuing his martial arts training. The League of Assassin is run by Rhs Al Ghul. That is Arabic for the Demon' s Head. On the anniversary of his parents murder, Bruce will be 21. He misses his friends in Gotham City. He had for the lack of a better word, girlfriend in this monastery. Her name was Carolyn Woosan. She was taken by crime just like his parents. She was found dead last year. He trained under Master David Cain and Master Kirigi. Kirigi is the sensei of the League of Assassins. Cain is a member of the League of Assassins. However he is the sensei of the monastery's non-lethal group, the League of Shadows. The League of Assassins act as bodyguards to the League of Shadows. Unless they want one of the League of Shadows dead. Bruce's spirit animal is the Tengu or the Bat. It appeared to him when he went into the fear chamber. That is basically a solitary confinement, sensory deprivation chamber. In that events he remembered his earliest fear, bats. Cain told him to turn his fear into strength. So he learned to conquer his fear of bats. Once that was done, Bruce became the Bat.

Bruce was tapped for League of Assassin training. He had a new partner who was also tapped for the lethal league. Her name is Sandra Woosan. She was the sister of Bruce's girlfriend. During this training, they learned how to fight all attacks mental and physical. In these sessions they learned how to continue even if you cannot remember who you are. Bruce patterned his backup operating system from an otherworldly adventure he went on to Zurr-En-Arrh while in the fear chamber.. He became the Tengu of Zurr-En-Arrh. In this adventure Bruce had all the abilities of a superhuman. He had super strength and super speed. He was also invincible. Bruce knows that this is just a dream. But it would make a perfect backup personality because without fear of death and the proper preparation he could take down any criminal. With any operating system there is the switch to reboot into the main operating system once it becomes operational again. Kirigi told him that it is similar to hypnotism. In that the subjects cannot violate his or her own morals and values. Bruce refused membership in the League of Assassins. He chose the path of the shadow. However Sandra chose the path of the assassin. Later that night, Carolyn was dead.

There is a woman named Talia Head. Her real name is rumored to be Talia Al Ghul. She is rumored to be the daughter of the the monastery's leader Rhs Al Ghul. She appears younger than Bruce by a couple of years. However appearances can be deceiving and she could be the older woman. She did not go through the fear chamber. She is special in that she seems to have authority in this place. She is also a member of the League of Shadows. . She appears to have knowledge of law, foreign relations and some psychology. Her body is built like a supermodel. Her hair is brunette and about shoulder length. She appears to be about a 34C. We can add that Talia also might know some martial arts and healing arts. Bruce is thinking that he needs to get information from this girl. She might know something else concerning Carolyn's death. However Bruce is not going to go to her. She is probably used to that. Bruce thinks that she will come to him, but first he needs the perfect strategy.

Bruce decides that he needs to go consult with the monastery's head of security. After all he is the former world's greatest detective. It has been over 150 years since he patrolled the streets of London. Bruce does not know how he is still alive. It must be some special science or magic. Bruce will look into it this year as he is studying the healing arts. Medicine even alternative medicine can be helpful in his chosen field. If he does not learn anything here he will dishonor his father. However he has Alfred who was a field medic during the War. His time served in the military can help Bruce in his war on crime. He approaches Joseph's office. and quarters.

Joseph asks "How may I be of service to you, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce says " Have you gathered the evidence I need?"

Joseph says " The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step."

Bruce says "Quoting Chinese proverbs does not work for you Mr. Holmes"

Joseph says " The tape reveals the evidence you seek."

Bruce says " I will use the evidence to arrest the perpetrator."

Joseph says "One thing I know from being Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Bell is that our rules do not apply every where you go."

Bruce asks "How do I bring Carolyn's killer to justice.?"

Joseph says "In this place Rhs Al Ghul is the authority."

Bruce says "How do I get Rhs Al Ghul on my side."

Joseph says "You don't get the Demon's Head on your side. He decides who is guilty or innocent."

Bruce asks "Then what happens?"

Joseph explains "Punishment"

Bruce asks "What type of punishment?"

Joseph says "The death penalty."

Bruce asks "Can he be influenced by his daughter?"

Joseph says " Talia does have her father's ear. Be careful my young friend Rhs Al Ghul is very protective of his daughter."

Bruce asks "How do I earn her respect?"

Joseph says " The eight-fold path. Since she is possibly a Buddhist. She will only fall for a Buddhist master.

Bruce says " I have never betrayed my Episcopalian faith. This is how I was raised. I would dishonor my parents by adhering to this religion."

Joseph asks "What's more important? Honoring the Waynes or bringing Carolyn's murderer to justice."

Bruce asks "How would you do it?"

Joseph says " Its not about me Bruce."

Bruce says " If I do not pursue justice in whatever form it takes. I will never solve the murder of my parents."

Bruce learns the truth about suffering. He learns that the eight-fold path helps break our habits of suffering. The first principle Bruce learns pertains to the principle of right thought. He learns about restraining from all pleasure. Bruce thinks that this is malarkey. Bruce likes the pleasure principle. He feels like the Christian monks of old taking a vow to be chaste for a higher purpose. He does not know if he will be able to control his desires. Right now he is desiring to bring Carolyn's killer to justice. He might have to get close to Talia to do that.

Bruce learns that the second principle to enlightenment is using. The exact quote is "Use all that we are, all that we have, all there is to cultivate peace." He thinks that being a crime fighter is not peace. They can help bring peace. This is also in line with his Christian faith. Bruce has been using his resources to wage this war on crime. He might have to use Talia Al Ghul to bring Carolyn's killer to justice. Bruce promises to use everything he has and is to wage a war on crime..

The next thing Bruce learns is to tolerate all adversity. He sees that this does go along with Christianity. He knows that he will face many adversaries along the way. Wether it is bringing Carolyn's killer to justice or solving the murder of his parents. He is called to be under self-control always thinking. Bruce will purpose in his mind to analyze everything instead of just reacting to it. He will try to destroy all defilements with God's help. This is similar to the Christian principle of sanctification which his Anglican faith teaches.

Meanwhile, Talia is with her father They are discussing Tengu.

Talia asks "What's Tengu doing?"

Rhs says "Trying to reach enlightenment."

Talia asks "Who is he really?"

Rhs says "Daughter, I cannot tell you that?"

Talia says "I guess I will just have to ask him,"

Rhs says "He will not answer."

Talia asks "Why not?"

Rhs says "The man paid for privacy."

Talia goes back into her quarters. She changes into her ninja outfit. Bruce notices a female ninja coming out of Talia's quarters, She seems to have Talia's measurements. It is Talia. Bruce thinks he will play along. She approaches Bruce

Talia says "Defend yourself Bat."

Bruce says "I don't fight girls."

Talia says "Do not underestimate your adversary Tengu. I will kill you."

Bruce says "Make love not war."

Talia says " I will not be at peace until you are removed."

Bruce asks "What's your struggle Miss Head?"

Talia accuses "You killed my friend, Carolyn."

Bruce says " I did not. I was undergoing some mental training with Sandra."

Bruce grabs a bo staff fro the weapons rack. Talia uses her sword to try to cut Bruce to pieces. Rhs notices and sends his bodyguard Ubu to stop them.

Ubu says "The master says stop."

Bruce says "I have no master."

Ubu says "Infidel." and clotheslines him sending him to the ground.

Talia says "Are you OK?"

Bruce replies "I am fine."

Master Lo and Kirigi run to Bruce's aid They see their star pupil getting ready to lose control.

Lo says " Bruce don't"

Kirigi says "Are you OK, Mr. Wayne?

Talia asks "Bruce Wayne, missing heir to Wayne Enterprises?"

Bruce says "Leave me alone."

Talia says "No"

Bruce says "Why?"

Talia says "You are training for a purpose greater than the corporate world."

Bruce says "Obey the rules of this monastery."

Talia says "You shall dine with me and my father. Then you shall make love to me."

Bruce says "No, I will not eat dinner with you and your father. The making love thing I will decide later."

Talia says "Ubu take our guest and get him ready for dinner."

Later that night, Bruce is seated at the table of Rhs Al Ghul, Leader of the League of Assassins. Talia looks western. She is wearing a tight blouse and and a mini-skirt. Bruce likes what he sees.

Rhs Al Ghul says "Mister Wayne, what brings you to my monastery?"

Bruce says " Mister Al Ghul I want enlightenment."

Rhs says "We went through your things when you got here. You have scanned your other cases onto your central computer.. Then I found this blue casebook about Carolyn's murder."

Bruce says "That is an invasion of privacy."

Rhs says "Well detective, I will help you bring Carolyn's killer to justice/"

Bruce asks "What justice?"

Rhs says "my justice, punishment; the death penalty."

Bruce yells "That';s not justice that's murder, you are a murderer."

Rhs says "Put him in jail. Bring David Cain to me."

Bruce says "Talia TALIA!

Bruce is carried off to the jail. David Cain is brought to Rhs Al Ghul. Talia pleads with her father.

Rhs says "Silence daughter."

Talia walks off to free Bruce. Bruce is kinda surprised to see Talia.

Bruce asks "What are you doing here?"

Talia says "My father is going to kill Cain then kill you."

Bruce says "Not if I can help it."

Bruce gets his gear from the League's headquarters under the monastery's main office. He puts on his Tengu mask. So he is outfitted in his grey shirt, black jacket and bat mask. Bruce grabs his ninja belt. He has his gauntlets in case he need to block the sword.

Rhs says "What's this interruption."\

Bruce says " I demand to fight the murderer of Carolyn Woosan,"

Rhs says "This is your true face, detective."

Tengu and Cain are fighting, The master seems to be better than the apprentice. The student strikes but is blocked.

Cain says "Why are you doing this little Bat."

Bruce says "Because you are a murderer.

Cain says "You need to learn to not jump to conclusion, Tengu."

Bruce says "You were not the trigger but you ordered the hit."

Cain says "Nerve strike, I taught you that."

Bruce says "Here is something new."

Bruce delivers a roundhouse which Cain blocks. Talia is thinking that Bruce will not survive. Rhs Al Ghul likes what he see in the young Bat.

Bruce goes to his ninja belt and throws the tranquilizer darts at Rhs Al Ghul and Ubu. Talia blows up the monastery's wall.

Bruce says "Go before we meet again."

Cain says " Why are you doing this?"

Bruce says "Justice is not murder and I owe you."

Cain ask "For what?"

Bruce says "For this." He does a nerve strike. Cain still blocks and laughs.

Talia meets Bruce at the Chinese border. The share a moment.

Talia ask "What about me Beloved?"

Bruce says "Can you go back to your father?"

Talia says "No, he will kill me if he knows i helped you escape."

Bruce says "Goodbye Talia." Bruce kisses Talia. Then he gives her a tranquilizer dart. He take her to the Tibetan police.

Bruce predicts Rhs Al Ghul's behavior. Rhs sends his ninjas to get Talia out. Bruce knows if he want to continue studying the path. He will have to do it where Rhs Al Ghul has no influence.

Meanwhile back at the monastery Rhs Al Ghul scolds his daughter. But she is still his daughter. She may or may not have betrayed him. He does not know.

Talia says "Father I helped Bruce escape because his life will serve a greater purpose."

Rhs asks "What of Cain?"

Talia replies "He did your will. He will return"

Rhs asks "What do I do with you daughter?"

Talia says "We spar until I have my freedom."

Rhs says "Very well daughter, en garde."

Talia says "I am prepared father." She blocks his sword fighting. She sends the killing blow to him."

Ubu says "Master."

Talia says "Take him to the pit."

Ubu does as he is directed. He places the lifeless corpse of Rhs Al Ghul in the Lazarus Pit. It is a natural hot spring which bring the corpse back to life, But it has a residual side effect. Insanity.

Talia says "restrain him until he come to his sense."

The monks lock up their leader in the jail.

Meanwhile in Korea, Bruce Wayne approaches another monastery seeking enlightenment. Bruce enters. He looks at his book. He opens it up and studies it.

Buddhism  
The Eight Fold Path

Buddhism does not aim to explain God, creation or eternal concepts. Such truths can only be found within the heart of a person. Whatever one holds within the heart is what is. What Buddhism does aim to do is help us overcome the chaos of this world and point us to a path that leads us to our own spirituality. We are all searching for the same things- freedom from our pain and realizing who we truly are, deep within. The Buddha Siddharthe Guatama, in his contemplation, realized the truth about suffering and the path to liberation from it. This Eight-Fold Path and Four Noble Truths make up the foundation of Buddhism.

Right View

The Four Noble Truths:

1. The truth about suffering is that it exists. Life is suffering. Birth, aging and dying is suffering.

2. Our reaching into the world of dreams, our desire to fulfill what cannot be fulfilled is what brings us our suffering.

3. Only when we have broken the mirrors of illusion can we end our suffering, and

4. the Eight-Fold Path can help us to break our habits of suffering.

When we are able to recognize suffering as it enters our lives, see that our own desires have brought us this pain, and understand that letting go of this desire can bring us peace we have attained Right View.

Right Thought

Reality grows in the garden of the mind. Our world is the fruit of our thoughts that sprout from the seeds of ideas. We must therefore be discerning gardeners, looking carefully at what ideas we allow to take root within the mind. We must be able to recognize which ideas and thoughts are born of desire and which carry the seeds of desire that causes our suffering.

The seeds of suffering that take root within the mind are those of greed, ill-will, hostility, denigration, dominance, envy, jealousy, hypocrisy, fraud, obstinacy, presumption, conceit, arrogance, vanity and negligence. In Buddhism, these are known as the 15 defilements, and the Buddha realized 6 methods for removing such defilements from the mind:

**1. Restraining:**  
Restrain from what pleases the senses but bears poison.

**2. Using:**  
Use all that we are, all that we have, all there is to cultivate peace.

**3. Tolerating:**  
Tolerate all adversity, and never abandon our gardens to the wild.

**4. Avoiding:**  
Avoid all that is impure and spoils the soil of the mind. Tend only to what is pure and that which nurtures the pure.

**5. Destroying:**  
Remove the defilements by destroying them from the root.

**6. Developing:**  
Never cease to develop our skills of peacefulness.

Right Speech

We are often judged by our words. Long after we leave this world, our words shall remain. Words can often be sharper than the blade of the sword, bringing harm to the spirit of a person which can cause wounds that are deeper and last longer than that of a dagger. Therefore, we must choose our words carefully. The Buddha realized 4 methods of speech that bring peace to our lives and the lives of those who surround us.

**1. Words of Honesty: **  
Speaking without truth can be a means to our end and to the end of others. Therefore, honesty is always the best policy.

**2. Words of Kindness:**  
Speaking words of kindness, we will never be the cause that divides hearts or puts brother against brother. We become peacemakers. Our words are cherished and valued and shall bring peacefulness to ourselves and to those surrounding us.

**3. Words that are Nurturing:**  
Words that comfort rather than harm the heart, shall travel to the heart, and bring long lasting peace.

**4. Words that are Worthy:  
**Speaking only what is worthy and valuable for the moment, our words will always be found sweet to the ears of others and shall always be considered in a peaceful manner. Words of gossip, untruth, and selfishness do not return to us with peace. The worth of our words is measured by how much they improve the silence.

Bruce Wayne believes that this has given him more insight into the mind of Rhs Al Ghul. Whether I gave him control or not we do not know, Everybody including Alfred is now in danger. Bruce must calm his mind Then his cellular phone rings

Bruce says "Hello"

Rachel says "Bruce, you need to come back to Gotham."

Bruce asks "Why?"

Rachel says " I miss my best friend."

Bruce says " I cannot right now I have to study. Perhaps we can do something for my birthday."

Rachel says "That's October, Bruce,"

Bruce says " I might be back sooner."

Rachel says "Good-bye Bruce."

Bruce says "Good-bye Rachel."

Bruce looks down at his copy of the book

Right Action

All of our lives we have been instructed to do the right thing. Often we are perplexed with what is the right thing. Ultimately, we must decide for ourselves what is right- but often our judgment is clouded by the defilements of the mind. While upon the Eight-Fold path, we must remember that our aim is to end our suffering. All we do, comes back to us in one way or another, eventually. What may be the right thing for the moment may not be the right thing for the next. Although this moment is the only one that exists, we must not fail to realize that within this moment- the past, present and future are contained. The truly right does not change from moment to moment. Look deep within your own heart, and you will know what is right.

The Golden Rule in Buddhism is: Do no harm.

The Buddha practiced the following code of conduct in his own life:

1. Respect life

2. Earn all that you have

3. Control your desire, rather than allow desire to control you.

Right Livelihood

Often when one begins practicing the ways of Peace, a time comes when lifestyle must be evaluated. In this life, we have the opportunity to liberate ourselves from the cycle of suffering and find peace. We also have the opportunity to help others break free. Does one's way of life support or hinder the ways of Peace? Only the heart knows.

Right Effort

The path is not an easy one. Our habits of suffering are strong, and deeply imprinted in our way of life. It is difficult to maneuver peacefully in a world of chaos. Many of the things that we know we must let go of are things that we have held dearly for we have fought fiercely to obtain them. Our very own self- identity may have been formed with great personal sacrifice. Discipline and diligence is key to persevering on the path. Therefore, our decision to take up the path to liberation must be firm, and executed with right effort. When we have realized the truth of suffering, and are willing to seek liberation with the same tenacity as a drowning man struggles for a breath, then right effort has been attained.

Right Mindfulness

Being mindful of the heart of matters can help us to overcome suffering with understanding. When sitting, laying or moving, being mindful of the following four frames of references are said by the Buddha to help us achieve great understanding, and can even help us unlock the secrets that are within our hearts.

**1. The Body:**  
Paying attention to our physical being can help us direct the mind away from the distractions of the world. Focusing on our breath, our movements, our actions, our components, and on the sheer miracle of our physical existence we can arrive at calmness and clarity.

**2. Feelings:**  
Paying attention to our external and internal feelings, observing their rise and fall, can help us realize their origination, development and decline. Understanding the nature of our feelings can help us let go and break our habits of clinging.

**3. Mind:**  
Turning the mind upon itself, observing our thoughts, can help us realize the origination and aim of our thoughts. With this understanding, we can understand the nature of the mind and overcome our thought habits of suffering.

**4. Mental Qualities:**  
Paying attention to our mental state of mind can help us recognize the five hindrances of our mentality (sensual desire, ill-will, laziness, anxiety and doubt). Observing their origination, development and decline, can help us realize how we can overcome them. By observing the origination, the components, the development, and the decline of things in regard to these frames of reference, we can find a deep understanding in the nature of ourselves, and to know our own hearts is to know the hearts of others.

Right Concentration

As we sail through life, the winds of desire push us toward the Ocean of Suffering. But the skillful stand firm in virtue at the helm, directing the rudder of the mind toward peace. Single-minded concentration on the path to Peace (the Eight-Fold path) is right concentration. It is picking yourself up when you stumble and continuing onward. It is recognizing why you have fallen astray. It is recognizing when you are about to fall. It is continuing upon the path without hesitation or doubt. It is never ceasing to develop our skill in the way.

Bruce Wayne nows knows everything contained in the book. He keeps some of it he discards other things. He knows that when he is in Gotham. He will go to his parents'; church, He will be there with his best friend, Rachel Dawes. So far Bruce has mastered criminology, law, psychology,chemistry, physics, martial arts and healing arts. Bruce thinks that he needs a break from studying.


End file.
